


【深晰主】宝贝

by DeProfundis04090929



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeProfundis04090929/pseuds/DeProfundis04090929
Summary: ABO设定，家庭伦理剧，二胎文学含一点竹晰车，和一点无关紧要的云次方竹A嘎A深A龙B晰O竹晰-不是真的（已婚&标记关系）嘎晰-没有真过（现损友）深晰-现在真了双云-就是真的





	1. Chapter 1

00  
阿云嘎最怕接王晰的私人电话。

出于某些原因，这种情况最近半年已经少有了。内蒙汉子说不清这算好事还是坏事。王晰少麻烦他自然是好的，但也意味着一旦找他，会是更大的麻烦。

人就不能乱立flag。

床头的手机冷不丁地叫了，阿云嘎睡得正香，迷迷糊糊地摸过手机，来电显示上的备注让他下意识就摁了接通。  
电话那头喘息断续，长句都断成了短句。阿云嘎本来就没醒彻底，加上汉语二外，半天才听出来两个意思，一赶紧开车来，二自己带钥匙开门。  
挂了电话一看，7:30。  
这一大早，要阿云嘎亲自开车去的，准没好事。

半小时后，一米八的草原汉子站在防盗门前。  
王晰家还是熟悉的那扇门，钥匙在他手里上下翻了几转，手机屏幕暗了又被按亮，他也不知道该不该进这个门。  
治病救人，问心无愧。阿云嘎心里默念三遍，喀地扭开门锁。  
“王晰。”  
没有反应。  
“晰哥？晰哥？！”  
卫生间传来一阵响动，阿云嘎直接就撞了进去。王晰蜷缩着跪在洗手台前，身体剧烈起伏，不知道是干呕还是抽气声把呼吸都扯成碎片。阿云嘎无比庆幸自己进门前撒了一身信息素中和剂，得以直接掰过王晰的身体而不用担心应激，他把人靠到自己身上，一下一下地顺着他的背，等他缓过来。

“还要我抱你吗？”  
王晰晕得根本看不清人，被二流汉语气得发笑，喉咙带着食道却一阵痉挛。他说不出话，只好把手搭上对方的背，示意先捡手机——这已经是他现在能做到的极限。  
被使唤的阿云嘎忍不住白了他一眼，但还是照做了。他捏着王晰的手指解锁，屏幕点亮就看见地图软件开着医院的定位，那个地址让他有几秒的晃神。  
难怪要他赶来都不打120。  
可是这种时候，不能吧？他就着把王晰架起来的姿势，看他从嘴角到手指尖都找不到一点血色，由衷地希望只是自己想太多。

一路赶到急诊室，私人医院的好处就是，即使是知名音乐剧演员阿云嘎拿着青年歌唱家王晰的身份证去急诊登记，也不会多收任何一个眼神。阿云嘎一个汉语二外，好不容易说完，接诊医生哒哒哒就开出了一叠诊查单，示意护士带人先做检查。  
体温血压血常规，他看着护士把止血带紧了又紧，针口压了再压，每动一下他的心情就沉重一分，那一管血抽完，他自己都没发现眉头早皱成了一个川。

“你们直接去诊室等结果吧，702，报告会送上去的。”

“7楼702…7楼是……靠！”  
阿云嘎看着电梯的楼层指引，没忍住脏话，简直想抽自己一下。  
乱立什么flag！

他一路搀着王晰，都不知道自己是怎么到的诊室。  
甚至直到医生调了王晰的病历问诊，他都还没有从得知就诊科室的错愕和不解中反应过来。  
医生是王晰相熟的人，问的都是隐私问题，阿云嘎三番几次想出去，却都被王晰叫住了。  
再尴尬，他也是拒绝不了王晰叫他一声嘎子，或者扯他一下袖子的。所幸常规检查的结果来得快，医生接过报告单，翻了一遍又叹了口气，放下转头面对脸色苍白的病人。

——“什么时候停的药？”  
差不多四月份那会吧。

——“最近的发情期记得吗？”  
就上个月初。

——“有做安全措施吗？”  
没有。

01

“哎，我跟你商量个事儿。”女人倚靠在床头，揽着怀中人的肩膀，手指在他半长的头发里缠绕。  
他在这种时候总是柔软而诱人的，埋在对方胸脯里的鼻端溢出一个疑问的音节，神思却有几分不属。腰肢和腿脚仍泛着高潮过后的酸软，身体是满足的，汗却渐渐冷下去，他把被子拽上来一点，遮掉裸露的大半身躯。  
“我说，芒果儿也大了，你也差不多缓过来了。我爸总和我说想再要个孙子，我也觉得儿女双全挺好的。要不……咱把药停了吧？”  
“现在？”他有些吃惊。  
女人有这个想法不是一两天了，甚至也不是第一次提了，这并不令他意外，意外的是提出的时机。他才刚刚和新公司签约，转型路也不太明朗，怎么看都不是再度生育的时候。  
这些，她分明应该是知道的。  
“可我这刚换公司，事儿挺多的……”  
“你什么时候事儿不多啊？忙得一年到头见不到人影，现在怀和过两年怀有区别吗？再说……王晰，你可三十四了啊，再不生，你打算当高龄产妇？”  
身上的汗彻底冷了，他把被子拉到肩头，语意也冷下去，只是嗓子仍带着使用过度的沙哑，听不出太多情绪，反倒有几分惹人怜爱。  
“……就不能不生吗？芒果儿不挺好？她一个咱都没空带了，再生一个还不是要当留守儿童？”  
“咱俩没空带，这不有我爸妈嘛？要我说就得趁早，老人家精神头还足，再拖两年可真没人带了。多个弟弟，芒果儿也有个伴。”  
你怎么就知道是弟弟，王晰心想。你们老金家也没有皇位要继承，芒果离分化还早，没准和你一样是个女A呢，何苦一定要生个儿子。  
可是这事儿上他实在没有多少发言权。他们结婚的时候互相说过无数甜言蜜语，其中一条就是要生一儿一女，一家四口一生相守。他已经违背了许多诺言，和妻子女儿聚少离多，实在不该再多推脱。

何况，他于心有愧。

“……但我这不是才签的约，好歹先干点儿活才好跟公司商量吧？毕竟不能公开的事，要公司配合的地方多着了……”  
“哎，也不是说有就能有啊……”金宴竹知道他这算是松口了，手摸到他小腹上，爱怜地揉了揉，“芒果儿不也努力了挺久的？总之先把药停了吧。没准要个一年半载的，你那约也差不多到头了，到时候再说。”

02

嘴上说着“到时候再说”，然而王晰停止服用长效避孕药后的第一个发情期，金宴竹就特意和他的经纪人打了招呼，全程陪同他参加了为期三天的杭城音乐节演出。  
飞机上两人相邻而坐，戴着婚戒的手十指交缠。  
“晰哥和嫂子感情真好，芒果都三岁了，还那么黏糊。”  
“羡慕啊？羡慕你自己找一个去……”  
王晰闭眼假寐，听到随行助理之间零碎的对话，感受到肢体接触之间传递过来的信息素，略有不适的身体好过了许多。  
他的发情期本就不太规律，又常年服药，受了影响，现在停药逾月，发情期却迟迟未至，身体多少有些反应，一向糟糕的睡眠越发糟糕了下去。  
谁都说不好他的发情期什么时候会来，原定的行程却不可能随意更改，他按着习惯随身带好了抑制剂以备万全。然而药物无论如何都是比不上标记对象的，半梦半醒之间，王晰往妻子身边又靠近了一点，交缠的双手稍稍紧了紧。  
这是他们近年来难得温馨相伴的时光。身体对激素永远诚实，即使金宴竹是算好日子特意跟来的，至少他还可以得到这一程平静的安眠。

王晰第一次被要求隐藏第二性别，是怀上芒果儿之后。  
原本这种事，公开不公开全看个人，尽管不是日常会挂在嘴边的话题，但除了人事和医疗档案，它在大多数场合甚至不是必填项目，王晰没有主动公开，但也没有刻意掩饰过。  
当时报告打上去，王晰意外地被领导叫去谈话——比起谈话其实更像告知，无非就是，他的外形和大众对Omega的传统印象有反差，而宣传上需要一个和睦美满的传统男A女O家庭形象，不会对外宣称他是Alpha，但希望他配合不要公开，至于医疗和其它方面，自然有组织安排。  
组织安排，意味着哪怕王晰不乐意，也无权拒绝。

艺人隐私向来是八卦热点，第二性别当然不例外。录声入人心的时候，他几乎每次刷开微博，都能看到这种话题讨论一长串。  
“排列组合，☁²究竟是什么？”  
“干货，涛一涛湖里那几位的第二性别”  
……  
王晰偶尔会点进去看看。那会儿还没有晰望村，周深有次看到就笑他，晰哥你怎么也这么八卦，停了停，又问：  
“哎，晰哥，你觉得我是啥属性？”  
“那你觉得我是啥？”  
“梅溪湖第一A啊！你不知道八卦帖都不兴带你吗？提起来都是‘A晰我可以’，啧啧。”  
“这又有啥关系，又不能拿来唱歌吃饭过日子。”  
“话是这么说啦……”

我还是个Omega呢，说出来谁信。  
王晰呼噜了一把周深的头毛，其实心里挺羡慕他们的。有争议有讨论，才有公开的自由，而他虽然没有公开过，但形象已经被包装上架，哪怕离开了体制，也早就没有其它选择了。  
他痛恨这种无奈，尤其是当他的Alpha要求他再生一个孩子的时候。

杭城之行顺利结束，他松了一口气。妻子的话剧巡演开始在即，直接从杭城飞了剧组所在地成都。王晰孤身返回北京，还未洗脱旅途的风尘，就被一阵熟悉的热潮拽进了发情期当中。  
久违的情热来得极其猛烈，他甚至觉得自己失去了几分钟意识，再次清醒时已经趴倒在淋浴间的地上，花洒的热水蒸腾得满屋子热浪翻滚。他喘息着挣扎起来，抬高右手去够水龙头，五指在光滑的不锈钢表面打滑了一次，接着用尽全力一推——冰冷的水线砸了下来，暂时浇熄了欲焰。

妻子进门的时候王晰的头发还是湿的——不是淋浴时浸透的冷水，是被身体的滚烫蒸干后再度浸透的热汗。再及时的航班飞回北京也要小半天的功夫，更不必提首都糟糕的交通，他少说也在床上翻覆了六七个钟头，全身上下都已经红透湿透，饱满得随便一碰就会滴出水来，香甜可口的信息素溢得整个屋子都是。  
他几乎是在房门打开的瞬间就射了。Alpha锋利的信息素像一条长鞭，狠狠地抽打着他的末梢神经，令他的双腿控制不住地抽搐起来。  
恍惚间房门被重重摔上，他所渴求的气息快步移到床边，他把脸凑上去，主动摩挲着对方柔软的手掌，低沉的嗓音诉说着迫切的恳求。

然后被一次又一次地，彻底地填满。

三天后发情的热潮被密集而高质量的性爱暂时压制下去了，妻子坐在床头，披着肤色的丝质睡袍，摸了摸他的额头。  
“应该不烧了，你先起来吃点东西，再睡一会儿。”  
“嗯。”  
喝粥的时候妻子嘲笑他：“多大的人了，怎么洗个澡还能感冒？这还是夏天呢。”  
因为厌恶被情欲主宰身体的感觉，厌恶无法自主的状态，不肯放任自己向情欲屈服——这话是不可能说出口的。  
曾几何时热恋中的人把这当作刻骨铭心的爱意体现，在激烈到失去理智的交合中倾吐无数的爱语，那时不会觉得被激素主导的情事有什么不好，只觉得身为AO的彼此是天造地设的一对，注定要享受比旁人更浓烈的情爱。  
可是一旦爱意消减，或被琐碎的生活消磨，或因理念的矛盾争吵，或者根本不为什么，只是生出浮罅有了裂痕，再陷入无法控制的情事中去，其中的落差便会空虚得令人冷笑。  
尤其是，他的Alpha，甚至有强制他发情以解决争端的前科。

王晰不愿去回想那些激烈的争吵和更加激烈却无益的性事，彼此折磨了一段时间之后，他们互相妥协了。  
起码在维持家庭存续的目标上，他们的态度还是一致的。  
或者更多是疲倦。

Omega的身体天生就会为孕育和交合做好一切准备，宝贵的发情期里，不该因为身体的一点小病痛影响受孕。他被冷水淋出的感冒和低烧在三天三夜断断续续的情事中不药而愈了。  
这件事令人无法理解，又仿佛理所当然。  
一碗粥没有好好吃完，为他拭汗的柔软的毛巾很快擦到了别的地方去，说好的睡一会儿更是没了踪影。他的体力本就不好，到最后彻底没了力气，张嘴都叫不出声音。精神是疲倦的，身体却在兴奋的巅峰，他觉得自己仿佛被割裂，每每因疲累昏沉欲睡，就会被一阵鲜明过一阵的快感艹醒，怎么也不得安眠。  
最终还是睡去了。他的Alpha搂着他，不再剧烈翻腾的信息素很好地安抚了他的身体。这份安宁一直持续到了次日清晨，他在食物的香气中醒来，发现妻子已经收拾停当，还铺陈开一桌早饭。  
“别看啦，不是我做的，吃不死你的。”  
王晰挑眉，他觉得自己的担忧很有必要，毕竟结婚那么多年，他也没见对方下过几次厨——那极少数的几次，后果都比较惨烈。  
发情的症状基本褪去了，他下了床披了衣服，坐下来正正经经地吃了一顿饭，注意到门边收拾好的一个行李箱。  
“准备回剧组了？”  
“是啊，也不好请太久的假，差不多该回去了。”  
金宴竹吃完了自己的那份，起身收拾了碗碟，站在镜子前理了理妆容，然后转身拎起提包。  
王晰起身将她送到门口，替她拿着包等她穿好鞋，再递过去。妻子张开双臂抱住了他，在他颊边落下一个吻：“好好照顾自己。”  
“嗯，你也是，路上小心。”  
金宴竹拖着行李箱离去，王晰目送着她，见她在电梯到达的时候回过头向他挥手，依稀仿佛还是少女时的样子，不由自主地绽开一个笑。

关上门坐下看着一桌丰盛的餐点，那笑意仍在唇边，男人恍惚间有种时光倒流的感觉。  
发情期的Omega本就没什么胃口，王晰把显然吃不了的都塞进冰箱，就剩了刚才的半碗粥，一边处理这几天手机里堆积的消息，一边有一口没一口地吃着。  
叮。叮叮。  
深深：晰哥~我明天就飞北京啦！  
深深：中午飞，三点半落地～  
深深：你明天有空吗？  
他的小个子情人语速快打字更快，消息提示音一来就是叮叮咚咚的一串，王晰看着屏幕，仿佛都能听到他唧唧喳喳说话的样子。  
他放下碗筷，金宴竹不在，那就不必等发情期自然结束了，他想着明天应该可以去接周深，顺手拉开了家里的药柜。  
然后彻底冷了脸色。

王晰站在柜子前，本该放着抑制剂的地方现在空了一块，格外刺目。

时光怎么可能倒流，无非是一场错觉。

叮。  
深深：？

他回过神来，点开界面，删掉刚才打了一半的话，重新敲下几个字。

往昔：直接来我家吧。  
往昔：［位置］


	2. 03

03  
周深有王晰家的钥匙。  
不是什么另租的公寓，或者藏娇的金屋，是王晰在北京日常居住的，一般人习惯称之为“家”的那处房产的钥匙——斑驳的划痕、磨圆的齿尖，曾经是王晰自己用的那把。

这是一个心照不宣的秘密，在梅溪湖畔分别的时候，伴随着拥抱和道别，在众目睽睽之下悄悄塞进他手心里的秘密。  
他还记得当时狂烈地跳动的心，记得他珍而重之地将它串进自己的钥匙圈里，让它和自家房门钥匙呆在一起——不显眼，却无论走到哪儿，都可以顺理成章地随身携带。  
尽管他一次都没有用上过。  
工作之故，他们结束节目后偶尔的相聚都在外地，即使有机会在北京碰面，也往往会选择酒店——更方便，更隐秘，房门一关，外界的一切暂时都与他们无关。  
是偷来的一段一片的时光。

周深不止一次地想象过王晰家是什么样子，房间里会不会堆满小女孩喜欢的玩偶，衣柜里是不是挂着漂亮的长裙，洗手台上放着三份牙具，厨房的锅灶即使清洁干净，也抹不掉常年使用堆积的顽固的垢痕。  
他穷尽自己对家庭生活的全部认识去想象那样的王晰，想象自己年长的情人，在家庭中扮演着一个什么样的角色。  
他有时候甚至害怕自己由此生出的疯狂的占有欲和恶意，想抢走，想破坏，想独占，想撕掉他身上这些父亲丈夫的标签，剥出底下最赤裸的那个王晰来，再将他侵吞占有。  
好在所有的想象在见到人的时候都会消失无踪，相聚的时光太短，倾诉爱意都嫌不够，哪里有片刻舍得分给嫉妒。  
而且他邀请他进入他的家。他拿着钥匙，却一次也没去过的那个家。这邀请底下的亲密和接纳，以及种种不可言说的暗示，令他整颗心都鼓噪起来，连路都差点走错，几乎要引起保安的怀疑了，才找到正确的房门。

他在对方家门口站了几分钟，钥匙的四面齿在他掌心刻下深痕，嘴唇都要咬破，也不知道该直接开门，还是去按门铃。  
最后还是怂怂地掏出手机发了微信。  
深深：晰哥我到了~  
深深：你们家可真难找，我都在楼下转了三圈了！  
深深：晰哥你在家吗？  
往昔：进来

啊。  
周深看着那两个字的回复有点脸红。  
他在一些不可描述的场合听王晰说过这两个字。  
非常，非常，不可描述。  
他唾弃地啐了一口满脑袋黄色废料的自己，深吸了一口气，拿起钥匙开了房门。  
“晰哥我进来……了……”  
咕咚。  
屋子里静悄悄的，他听见自己咽口水的声音。  
主人家既没有到门口迎接，也没有在客厅等候。当然，他也不是什么客，反而更像个贼。  
空调嗡嗡地响，屋子里，陌生的Alpha信息素无处不在，并不特别浓烈，却满布每一个角落，仿佛淡然却笃定地宣示着所有权。  
周深几乎是下意识地摆出了戒备的姿态。他的信息素浓度一直偏低，大约是受此影响，攻击的欲望也不强，平时在阿云嘎这样的大A身边都不会有太大的不适，可是站在这间房子里，却极其罕见地被挑起了胜负欲。  
然后他敏锐的感官捕捉到了卧室方向传来的，一声含混的喘息。

王晰放任自己陷入到发情状态中去。  
原本他的发情期就没有超过七天的先例，再加上几昼夜密集地做爱，足量的Alpha信息素已经将他的身体安抚了下去，剩下的两天，只要稍加克制，或者配合一点药物，基本能够保持清醒。  
但既然他的Alpha担心影响受孕成功率而拿走了所有抑制剂，他便干脆将克制的念头彻底抛向了脑后。  
一旦抛弃了意志力，身体就会自觉地遵从本能。衣物是不必要的，尽可以扯下来扔在地面上；廉耻是不必要的，为了轻松好过一些，玩弄自己也没有什么不可以；收敛声息是不必要的，被听到呻吟又如何呢？声音是他的天赋也是他的礼物，他愿意用它去描绘梦想，也愿意用它来取悦他的爱人。  
或者引诱他的爱人。

尽管他的爱人根本用不着引诱。

周深被虚掩的卧室门后的景象刺激得眼角发红。  
年长的Omega彻底成熟的躯体赤裸地躺在深蓝色的床单上，大张的双腿间三根手指难耐地进出着，滴滴答答带出黏稠的水迹。  
他的下肢绷紧了又放松，腰部不停地摆动，两片臀瓣一下又一下地蹭着床单，配合着手指抽插的动作，一声一声地呻吟。  
高挺的下体不知硬了多久，头部憋得通红，淅沥清液从顶端滚下来，又混进后穴的欲液中去，将那几根手指完全打湿。  
周深的脑子“嗡”地一下断了弦。  
他根本不知道自己是怎么扑上去的，只记得他粗暴地扯开了那几根手指，在对方含混不清的呜咽声中，将自己整根捅了进去。

王晰在他进入的瞬间达到了高潮，层层包裹上来的甬道裹得年轻的情人失去了理智，毫无章法地在他的身体里横冲直撞。  
这根本怪不得他。周深作为一个大龄单身Aphla，还从未见识过Omega完全发情的样子——王晰结婚多年，身上金宴竹的标记牢固而稳定，根本就不可能因为他的信息素而发情，不排斥就已经很不错了。  
因此他们的性事多半带着痛。王晰从没说过，只是一味的忍，周深却不至于傻到连这也看不出来。  
可是今天，可是今天，这个人在他身下如同一团没了骨头的肉，那样绵，那样软，那样鲜美多汁，那样汁水淋漓，无论怎样凶狠的揉搓和顶撞，甚至噬咬，都能从他口中催逼出动情的呻吟，美妙的吟叫，仿佛他给予的一切都是极乐一般。  
也许真的是极乐。  
周深抱着他的腰又深又重地顶弄，每一次都狠狠地磨过那处软肉。王晰的双腿夹紧了他，又被顶得松开去，射过一次的阴茎再度充血挺立，被撞得一晃一晃，在小腹上蹭出一道道湿痕。  
他已经不再呻吟了，只剩下一声又一声的喘，右手紧紧地扒着他的胳膊，左手在床单上无意识地划动，接着骤然抓紧。  
“呃……！”  
身下人发出一声痛呼，整个身体弹动了一下，硬挺的性器眼看着萎软下去。周深却爽得如同浑身都过了电——他无意间顶入了一处从未触及过的浅窄缝隙，小小的腔口将他肿胀的龟头紧紧箍住，仿佛有意识地吮吸一般，险些就让他直接射了出来。  
他头昏眼花了好几秒钟，才从极端的快感中缓过神来，撑在对方身上不住地喘，背上一阵一阵地出汗。王晰整个人都是抖的，牙根都咬出了血味，胸腔剧烈地起伏，眼角通红脸色却苍白，枕头上湿了一片，分不清是冷汗热汗还是止不住的泪。  
太疼了。  
被标记过的Omega的生殖腔，是他的Alpha的私人领地，此刻被另一个Alpha强行进入，即使周深平时再怎样甜美温柔，再怎样没有攻击力，被标记的身体也不会允许这种赤裸裸的抢夺和入侵。  
大脑自动下了指令，腺体强行停止了信息素的分泌，多巴胺内啡肽所有一切能带来愉悦的激素尽数消散，适才将他淹没的愉悦像潮水一样退去。  
只有疼痛，难以描述的疼痛，任何激素和快感都无法与之抗衡的疼痛。  
“晰哥！晰哥你还好吗？”  
周深慌了神，哪里还顾得上寻欢作乐，扣着他的腰就要把自己退出来，却被王晰一把抓住了手腕。  
“别……”  
Omega艰难地喘息着，无力的双腿慢慢抬起，缠住了他的腰。  
“进来……标记我……”  
艹。  
周深红了眼，最后一丝理智彻底消失殆尽。

侵入生殖腔这件事情，不需要教，任何一个Alpha都知道该怎么做。  
周深甚至觉得他完全不需要“知道”该做什么，抵住腔口稍微动一动，快感就会指引他去到该去的地方。  
王晰的生殖腔太紧了，要干开它很不容易，相对的，它提供的快感也强烈得要人命。完全顶进深处的时候周深简直要发了疯，每一次撤出都有一张小口在热情地挽留，每一次顶进都仿佛破开肉壁一样紧实，他根本受不住这样的刺激，不过三五次进出，就快要控制不住射精的冲动。  
他俯下身去亲吻他的胸口，第二根肋骨下心脏在勃勃跳动，年长的Omega抬手抱住情人的头颅，温柔地抚摸他头顶的发。  
“没事的……来。”  
他半撑起身，扭过头去露出了侧颈。  
闷哼声和痛呼声是同时响起的。周深一口咬住了他的腺体，牙齿刺破皮肤，和里头遗留的，属于另一个Alpha的信息素较着劲。  
很疼。但是比起另一处的疼痛来说，这根本算不上什么。

周深在他的生殖腔里成结了。


	3. 04

04  
很难讲从剧痛中清醒和从极乐中清醒哪个会更快一些。总之当两个人找回意识的时候，谁都没有力气开口说话。  
两具躯体都被汗水浸透，湿漉漉地无法抱紧，周深窝在他怀里，过一会儿就要重新张开手臂抱他一次，但就是赖在他身上死也不肯下去。  
王晰哄着他侧过身，换成面对面并排躺着的姿势。Alpha的结一时半会儿不会消，他们暂时没法分开，当然也不想分开，王晰只得将一条腿挂在他腰上，才能找到个舒服点的姿势，和他的小情人说话。  
其实也未必真的要说话。眼睛替他们说了所有。视线交缠到最后四片唇瓣贴到了一起，缓慢而缠绵地接吻。  
这是他们今天的第一个吻。

周深觉得自己脑子一定出了问题，怎么现在才想起来吻他。王晰低沉地笑起来，松开他的唇，捧着他的后脑勺顶了顶他的额头。  
周深替他把汗湿的头发捋到耳后去，亲了他的下巴一口，然后是嘴角，叼住他的上唇摩挲了一阵，灵活的舌尖玩一样钻进那片唇底下，舔着舔着便成了纠缠。他们交换着彼此的气息，王晰难得地没有觉得不适，反而懒洋洋的泛上些睡意。  
“晰哥，”这个吻结束的时候周深担心地看着他半闭的眼，“你不要紧吗？要是太痛的话我就……”  
“你就怎么？”王晰好笑地睁开眼睛，“你现在拔出去，才真的要痛死我。”  
周深脸上红一阵白一阵，期期艾艾地说不出话来。  
成结都成结了，现在再来说好听的，怎么好像反而更渣了。  
他红着脸去揉对方的腰和背，掌根抵在臀缝之上两寸的地方，由轻到重地替他疏散使用过度的肌肉。王晰发出了一声轻吟，腰上一颤，牵动了内里，周深被他夹得叫了一声，不由自主地动了动，就听到了一记低喘，咬了牙不敢再动，睁着一双水汪汪的眼睛去看那人脸色。  
王晰扶着他的肩头喘，长睫轻颤，倒是没有多少痛苦的神色，低头见他满脸惶然，忍不住笑出了声，凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛。  
“没事……不疼……”  
“……真的？”  
“真的，”低沉的嗓音落在耳畔，腰上的长腿若有所指地一紧，“不信你试试。”

试、试试……  
周深脸颊发烫，根本就不敢看他。结还没消，他虽然射了一次，也说不上多软，被情人三言两语一撩拨，埋在里头的那根动也没动一下就硬了。  
十分的没有出息。  
他不可能退出腔口，只能试探性地再往里顶了顶，王晰搂着他低声哼哼，主动抬高了腰方便他动作。  
周深弄了两下，觉得里头又热又紧，全方位地包裹着性器前端被软骨撑大的那一块，已经是说不出的销魂。腔口紧窄的一圈箍在硬挺的柱身上，随着他的抽插挤压着柱体表面的脉络，酥酥麻麻的快感一波一波地涌向大脑，令他的手脚都有几分不听使唤。  
更不必提，几下抽插之后，他听见了肉柱进出之间带起的，清晰的水声。

王晰已经湿透了。

这是从未有过的。属于别人的Omega在他身下泛滥成灾，被他干生殖腔干到流水，是个Alpha都得血涌上头，何况这个Omega还是王晰。  
那个比他年长，比他成熟，哪怕在性事中都一直引导着他，似乎从来不会丧失理智的王晰。  
周深这下真发了疯，全然没了先前小心翼翼的样子，掰开他的腿就狠狠地往里捅去。Alpha巨大的结刮过生殖腔的每一个角落，力道既重且狠，四五处敏感点被同时顶穿刮蹭，狭窄的腔壁应激一样痉挛，更多的欲液分泌出来，弄得两人结合处又湿又滑。  
王晰在他的耳边呻吟，音调软得不像话，更媚得不像话，呼应着底下顶弄的节奏，诚实地表达着快乐。  
他从没听过王晰这样叫，这毫无疑问是个极大的鼓舞。他想给他更多的快乐，又仿佛不需要特意为他做什么，随便怎么弄他，他都会发出这样的叫声。  
他可以对他为所欲为。

意识到这一点的时候周深已经把他的腿架到了肩上。王晰被他艹硬了，但最近做得太多，他已经没有什么东西能射，只是可怜兮兮地吐着水。他整个人被热意烤透了，身体都通红，汗水源源不断地蒸发，又源源不断地滚落。  
他这会儿是真有些疼了，年轻人没有分寸，也不知道缓上一缓，一味不要命地往里捅，结的结构又十分不讲道理，敏感的内壁最初反馈来的是空前强烈的快感，几十上百次来回之后，再柔韧的表面也要被刮得充血红肿了。  
但是疼痛也没有什么不好。疼痛令人清醒，让他清醒地意识到自己在和谁做爱，让谁占有，被谁的精液彻底灌满。

周深射进来的时候抱紧了他，又一次腻在他怀里不肯动。王晰已经高潮了两次，没什么力气，只能任他耍赖。  
说得好像他有力气的时候就有办法似的。  
年轻的小A好歹有点男友包袱，只是稍微腻歪了一会儿，到底还记得起身替他清理善后。  
结已经消了，然而从他体内出来还是十分令人不舍。周深磨磨蹭蹭地往外退，感受着甬道热情的挽留，简直想不管不顾地再捅进去，射精成结，最好一辈子把这个人绑在身边不要放走。  
然而王晰的疲累显而易见，失水过多的嘴唇已经起了干皮，他看着心疼，又唾弃起只顾寻欢的自己，最终还是不舍得继续。  
床头备着水，周深含了几口给他哺过去，湿漉漉地去舔他的唇，直到那两片薄唇恢复了水润，才放下水，把头埋进他颈间，搂着人不放。  
Omega身上有一股淡淡的香甜气息，是他从未闻到过的。他循着那香气的源头一路闻嗅，小狗一样在他发根和脖颈间拱来拱去。  
王晰被他蹭得发痒，抬手拍了他脑袋一下：“干什么呢？”  
“晰哥……你好香……”年轻的Alpha找到了源头，伸出舌头舔了舔那被咬得红肿的腺体，听见对方“嘶”了一声，干脆张开嘴整个含着吸吮。  
王晰颤了一下，喘了两口气，扛过了这一阵酸软，反手爱怜地揉了揉小情人的头发：“你能闻到了？”  
“嗯……嗯？！”  
周深猛地撑起上身，震惊地看着他：“我……”  
年长的Omega温柔地注视着他：“恭喜你，我的小Alpha，你标记我了。”

王晰老师现在万分后悔，早知道会是这个样子，他就不说那句话了。  
周深哭得上气不接下气，整个人缩在他怀里直打嗝，怎么哄都哄不好。  
“哎，”王晰哭笑不得地拍着他的背给他顺气，“就是个临时标记，过不了几天就会消掉的，你哭什么？”  
“你、你不明白！我从来、从来没想过能有这一天……我……”周深把脸埋在他胸口，眼泪哗啦哗啦往下掉，“临时的也好啊……至少这几天，你是我的了……”  
拍背的手停了下来，良久，抱着他的人叹了一口气，安静地搂紧了他。  
他们依偎了一会儿，周深的眼泪止住了，王晰替他揩去泪痕，捧着他的脸吻他。  
分开之后他在他耳边笑：“不过你也真的挺厉害了，我这个标记已经六年了，这你都能盖得掉，牛逼。”  
“哥！”  
这话像是夸赞，可怎么听起来那么不正经？  
“最近进步神速，嗯？”  
确定了，就是不正经。  
周深觉得自己先前的眼泪都喂了狗，面无表情地挣出来，翻身将人按住，一口咬了下去。  
王晰觉得他故作凶悍的动作特别可爱，也愿意宠着他，尽管累了点，还是配合地敞开了身体。  
这种临时标记的状态挺难得的。往常他们做爱的时候，因为对另一个Alpha本能的排斥，他的身体多少都会有些不舒服，有些时候甚至疼得厉害，周深舍不得折腾他，除了情难自控的时候，都不会持续太久。  
但是今天不一样。今天周深就算把他掰开了，揉碎了，捅穿了，他的身体也会自动迎合上去，攫取他能带来的一切快感，直到身体内部被彻底填满为止。  
既然他的小Alpha想要，他并不介意多做几次，反正做得越多……  
恶意的泡泡还未成型，不满他走神的人已经亲了上来，试图掠夺他的呼吸作为惩罚。可惜论起气息，怎么算都是他更胜一筹，于是他轻而易举地反击回去。身体纠缠着升温，呼吸也纠缠在一起，正吻得热烈的时候，王晰忽然听到了一声响亮的腹鸣。  
“……”  
“……”  
周深放弃地把头埋在他胸口：“哥你太香了……我饿了……”


	4. 05

05  
王晰的信息素，据周深描述，是一锅米饭煮到刚刚好，趁热打开锅盖的时候，扑面而来的香甜气息。但竹子的说法是一笼刚蒸熟的白面馒头。王晰自己分辨不出区别，大概和Alpha本人的偏好也有关系，总之是主食的香气。此刻早过了饭点，六月的天，夜色都爬上来了，体力消耗又大，周深会饿实在情有可原，只是在这种情况下，多少有些好笑。  
王晰闷闷地笑了一会儿，直笑得小Alpha绷不住面子把脸蒙进被子里了，才停下来，掀开被子下了床。  
“哎——晰哥你去哪儿？”  
周深从被子里探出一个头。  
王晰坐在床沿，笑眯眯地转身揉乱了他的头发：“去做饭。”

年轻的Alpha抱着被子看着Omega修长笔挺的腿踩在地上，浑圆的脚趾陷在地毯里，白到可以看清青色血脉的足踝之上是肌肉线条清晰的小腿、大腿，腿根处终于有点肉——还印着几个他留下的指痕。  
然后他站直了身体。  
一道白浊沿着大腿内侧的皮肤缓慢地淌了下来。

周深的脸“轰”地一下红透了。  
Omega的生殖腔会主动闭合锁住精液以提高受孕几率，像这样流出来，要么是他射得太多，生殖腔里装不下，要么就是他艹得太狠，生殖腔口暂时合不拢。  
周深不太敢去想是哪一种。  
哪一种都能要了他的命。  
而王晰仿佛一无所觉，开了衣柜去够高处格子里的一件长T，修长的腿绷得又紧又直，然后放松下来，宽松的白色棉织物从头上套进，遮去了赤裸的上身，下摆却恰恰落在了腿根附近。  
仿佛什么都遮了个干净，又仿佛什么都没有遮住。  
周深猛地把头扭了回来。  
他不敢看了。  
他怕自己没饿死，已经因失血过多而亡。

厨房的换气扇打开了，灶上仿佛也开了火，咕嘟咕嘟有水翻滚的响，砧板上落刀的声音时快时慢。  
周深在床上滚过来，滚过去，不明所以地发出嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，笑完又抱着被子接着滚。  
终于还是忍不住爬起来去了厨房。  
身材高挑的漂亮Omega在白色T恤外面套了一条黑色的围裙，细细的黑色系带随便一扎，偏偏恰巧就勒出了腰线，看得人眼睛发直。  
王晰在流理台前低头切得认真，忽然被人一把抱住了腰，他的小个子情人探出头来问他在烧什么。  
“别闹，”男人一只手按着辣椒，一只手握着刀，空不出手来，只能用胳膊肘把他往后扽了扽，“你不是看见了？还问。”  
细细长长的土豆丝泡在大碗里，水没过顶，以免在空气里氧化变色。周深嘿嘿地笑，眨巴着眼睛明知故问：“炒土豆丝儿啊，酸辣还是醋溜？”  
王晰给他气得笑了，正要放下切了一半的辣椒回头收拾他，忽然浑身一颤，一把撑住台面才勉强站稳。两只手指在他身体里搅动的人一本正经地说着：“这点不够嘛，晰哥咱多放点辣椒好不好？”  
好个鬼。  
我再信你肚子饿我就跟你姓。  
男人一把将菜刀拍在砧板上：“吃不吃饭了？！”  
毛绒绒的脑袋在他后背上蹭了又蹭，嗓子甜得能滴出水来：“不吃饭了……吃你。”

王晰彻底腿软之前干的最后一件事是伸出手去关了火。菜刀也被推得远远的，以免一不注意闹出什么血腥事件来。  
他其实不太明白为什么总有人喜欢在厨房这种充满危险的地方做爱，但此刻被前后夹击，暂时也没有什么余裕思考。  
王晰一只手抓着流理台的边沿，一只手撑在湿漉漉的砧板上，没切完的辣椒被无辜地压扁，黄色的籽儿乱七八糟地地贴在他指缝里。他垂着头喘息，眼前黑色的围裙布料下面鼓起来一块，一下一下地起伏，十足的引人遐想。  
周深今天还是第一次有余裕伺候他，很乐意多为他服务一会儿，圈着他半勃的阴茎由慢到快地撸动，另一只手也没闲着，按着他的敏感点一圈一圈地揉弄。王晰很快就站不住了，不由自主地塌下了腰，浑圆挺翘的臀挨到了他身上。  
他的腿还是光着的，底下什么都没穿，实在方便极了。周深甚至都不需要撩起他的下摆，撤开手就把硬了半天的东西堵了进去。  
半趴在大理石台面上的男人发出了哽住一样的声音，很快又变成一声声甜腻的喘。他还不算湿，但内里蓄着精，又被三两下揉开了，进出起来并没有干涩的感觉，反而吸得更紧，周深于是就不再弄他前面，只是简单地圈住，另一只手抱着他的腰一下一下往里顶。Omega翘起的阴茎随着撞击的节奏在他手里进出，跟艹着他的手一样，很快就弄得他浑身哆嗦了起来。  
年轻的Alpha这次不怎么急，极有服务意识地磨着他身后的敏感点，手上略略收紧，拇指揉着顶端。王晰叫了一声，抖着腿射了出来，被围裙挡得严严实实的，一点也看不出来，只有地面上滴滴答答地积了一小滩。  
厨房里无处借力，到底不方便，后来他们还是挪到了沙发上，最后又去了浴室。周深满意地发现这间屋子不像最开始那样令人难受了——现在他的信息素也散得到处都是，再混上越来越香甜的米饭香气，令他感到前所未有的满足。  
饭香味倒不单纯是因为王晰被他折腾得腿都抬不起来的缘故。完成工作的电饭煲尽职尽责地演奏了一段音乐提醒他们用餐，可惜谁也没听见，最后还是点的外卖。

他们在王晰家的大床上相拥而眠，周深睡得极沉，次日的手机闹钟都是王晰替他按掉的。周深享受了一把天上地下独此一家的男低音叫早服务，被醇厚如丝绒的温柔嗓音围绕着，越发舍不得起床了，迷迷糊糊就揽着人亲上去。  
没睡醒的小个子比平日里凶了好多，大概就是所谓的起床气，八爪鱼一样缠着人不放，亲完了嘴亲脸颊，亲完了脸颊亲耳朵，亲完了耳朵亲脖子，眼看这早安吻要滑向不可控制的方向，王晰坚决把人从身上拎了起来，催他下床洗漱。  
“你今天还有通告，再不回去，难道想你助理上我这儿来接人？”  
生平第一次标记人的小Alpha半点都不想跟他分开：“又不是没见过……”  
身边的人跟了他许多年，一些蛛丝马迹是瞒不了人的，对于他俩的事，两人的助理心里都有数。  
王晰勾起嘴角，眼神扫了扫自己周身上下：“你确定？”  
周深立马就不淡定了。一想到这样的王晰要被人看见——哪怕穿好了衣服这大热天的腺体也遮不住啊——他就恨不得把人拖回屋里头藏好，最好永远也不要出来见人。  
这从头到脚掩饰不住的被过度滋润了的风情，他根本舍不得旁人看去一眼。

最后还是磨磨蹭蹭地起了床。  
他家很少留客，没备着额外的洗漱用品，王晰让他用自己的凑合一下，转身去了厨房。  
冰箱里有现成的早饭，是妻子昨天叫的外送，来自楼下他吃了很多年的那家包子铺，挑了他喜欢的口味，配了粥，怕他没胃口，还特意加了三份不同的小菜，酸的辣的咸的脆的都有，不可谓不贴心。他站在打开的冰箱前吹了一会儿冷气，面无表情地拿出了包子和小菜，以及两个鸡蛋。  
煎蛋是很容易做的，包子热起来也快，周深出来的时候早饭已经备齐。坐在桌子对面的情人言笑晏晏，不会知道这是他妻子准备的餐点。

分别的时候周深在玄关搂了他足有五分钟。  
“啊——人类为什么要工作！”男孩子把头抬起来又埋进他怀里，“要不我跟他们说不去了吧……”  
“咋的？咱们深深打算耍大牌啊？”王晰被他孩子气的主意弄笑了，“赶紧的吧，路上堵，一会儿再给耽误了。”那不耍大牌也变成耍大牌了。  
男孩发出一声哀嚎，缠着他索了好几个吻，才恋恋不舍地打开了房门。人还没出去一半，又带上门回头扑进他怀里，拽着他的领子把他拉下来亲吻。  
这一回亲得凶，牙齿和舌头都要给他吞进去，仿佛不把他的氧气掠夺干净就不罢休，可亲着亲着却又温柔起来，研转摩挲，唇齿勾连，缠绵不去。

小情人终于还是一步三回头地走了。王晰在门边站了一会儿，看着电梯上的数字跳到了1，一直停留在嘴边的笑意彻底不见了踪影。  
他回了屋，锁上门，把用过的碗碟扔进了洗碗机，然后打开了换气扇。  
无形无质的信息素随着气流被迅速抽走，很快，就不会再留下一点痕迹。


	5. 06

06  
“竹子姐，好像是你的手机响了~”  
“谁啊……”金宴竹顺手拿起一边的毛巾，擦着汗把手机接过来，尽管不耐烦，也没忘给小姐妹道谢。  
“不知道，不过短号应该是家里人吧。”  
王晰？  
纤长的手指停在绿色和红色键的中间，最终还是拨向了右边。  
电话那头沉默了几秒，金宴竹被扰了排练本来就有点情绪，也顾不得排练室里还有其他人，正要发作，响起来的却是熟悉、然而并不低沉的嗓音。

“竹子姐，是我。没扰着您吧？”

语调是轻松的，诊室里却又是一阵沉默，医生拿着刚才B超的结果看着王晰，王晰眼都没睁，只是摇头，反流的消化液灼着胸口，喉间尽是胆汁的苦味。他说不出话，张口就想吐，即使胃里早就什么都吐干净了，食道也一阵一阵痉挛，甚至连这通电话都没法自己打。  
他其实也不想打。他不想亲口承认这件事。  
金宴竹不喜欢工作的时候被打扰，接不接另说，接通了要说什么呢？该高兴吗？可王晰是真高兴不起来。该直说不想要吗？他都可以预见这话说出口，等着的会是比之前任何一次都更激烈的争吵。  
如果不说，那一点侥幸其实他自己都不信。  
王晰用力咽了咽喉咙，压下去一阵恶心。阿云嘎只能在一旁使劲儿，好让他不至于滑下去，靠得舒服一些。

“没事儿，您稍等我走两步，这会儿人多听不清。王晰他有什么事吗？”

金宴竹是很习惯接医院的电话，通常无非就是王晰又生病了，但这位医生的却不一样——停药之前，她还特意去咨询过王晰的情况。  
她向大伙儿指了指电话，做了个离开的手势就快步走出了排练室，走廊上没有人，金宴竹两边张望了眼，还是转到了楼梯转角上。

“有事，是喜事。恭喜你了，刚出来结果，他怀上了。”

王晰听到这句话，嘴角动了一下，好像这真的是什么好消息，浅浅地笑了一下。  
谁能说这不是好消息？  
几个小时天昏地暗的晕眩和呕吐，几百分钟里等到的各种结果，每多一项检查，每多一张表格、一个数字，他就离那个既定的结果更近一点——王晰哪能不知道是什么，不过就是心存侥幸，仿佛没有白纸黑字红章带签名的确认、没有医生字正腔圆的告知，这结果就还没底定，就还有希望。  
终于。  
他长长地吐出一口气，刚才还跟他较劲哪哪都别扭怎么也不舒服的五脏六腑，仿佛都随着这句宣判各自归位。  
至少这一刻，他觉得自己解脱了。  
啊？真的吗？他才停药一个多月，我们才……  
才刚过完第一个发情期。  
手机里传出的妻子的声音，王晰默默地把后半句在心里补上了，不是真的疑惑，而是扩音失真也藏不住的喜悦和自豪，他甚至都能想象说话时女人的表情——上扬的眉梢，稍微瞪大的眼睛，用手掩住的嘴角，都是他熟悉的笑容灿烂的模样。  
是他曾经倾心的笑容，是那时在音乐之外最美好的存在。  
王晰记得的，得知他怀上芒果儿的时候，竹子放下电话就从剧院一路飞奔往医院，几乎是扑到他身上给了他一个气喘吁吁的拥抱和亲吻，被医生和追上来的小护士好一通调笑，也收获了满屋的祝福。  
终于怀上了。  
明明是一样的结果，明明也就是两三年前的事，记忆历历在目，王晰却已经不会期待一个这样的拥抱了。  
金宴竹其实提过好几次，他也从未忘却新婚时的约定和承诺。早在妻子第一次提的时候，王晰就来咨询过自己的情况。  
“说句心里话吧，我是不建议的。你自己的身体什么情况，没有这些检查报告你自己也能感觉到，不是说不可以，就是……先好好养着吧，最多再怀一次。勉强了你辛苦不说，孩子也未必能好。”  
现在，医生把这话掰碎了，从血象到激素水平，数值多少，意味几许，一点一项地跟电话那边的人讲。  
王晰听得清清楚楚。

“所以就是，这次如果最后保不住，以后我俩再想要孩子就很难，对吧？”

金宴竹其实没有很认真地听那些结果。  
王晰身体不好，从去年入冬病到今年开春天，天气暖和起来才好一点，别说调养稳妥，连一般健康水平都算不上，更别说要适合怀孕了。  
王晰不愿意要，至少不是现在这个时候。他刚从体制里脱出来，签了新的公司，一切都是新的，方方面面都要重头学起、重新积累，而市场从来不等人，她自己也是半个同业。  
这些她都知道，金宴竹都知道。  
她捏紧了手机，其实这次也是多少有点儿顺利得出乎意料，毕竟小芒果他们努力了那么久，谁也没指望过这一次就能有结果。  
是了，当初。  
当初甚至是王晰主动提出想要个孩子，无论演出任务多繁重，他也总要争取在发情期的时候回家，两个人为数不多的假期几乎都在床笫间缠绵度过。尽管如此，还是大半年都没有动静，七七八八的检查也做过好几轮，各种偏不偏的经验——什么中药、膳食、算时刻——试过少说一箩筐，但那时金宴竹其实并不着急，她宽慰王晰说不是他的问题，随缘就好，一边存着私心——晚一点，这种热烈温存的日子就更多一点，一边也为王晰对他的依恋而心满意足。  
现在医生没有直说，金宴竹当然也明白，现在的情况相当于几乎毫无准备就怀上，王晰的身体又远不如前，按上一次的经验，早孕反应就能要他半条命，真的要生不确定的因素就太多了。  
可是好不容易怀上，轻易放弃谈何容易？王晰也是喜欢孩子的，更何况这可能也是他们最后一次机会了，不试试又如何甘心。  
短短几句话时间里，各种可能都被金宴竹放上天枰上反复衡量，她下意识地咬着嘴唇上的死皮，自己都没发现。  
Omega的年纪越来越大了，她等不起。

“也不是完全没有希望……”

阿云嘎愣住了。  
他这二流汉语水平都听得出来，这是要王晰保住生下来，在他工作焦头烂额而身体又不好的时候。阿云嘎想不明白，他是人生头一次陪人来产科，还不是陪自己对象，医生说的话他一知半解，但王晰不想要这个孩子，却是他直白笃定的感受。  
可他再清楚王晰家里的情况，终究是外人，即使有满心的疑惑，王晰不说，他也问不出口。他低了低头，看不到王晰的表情，只看见嘴唇上回来了一点血色，显得皮肤更苍白，几乎要融进素净的环境色里。  
金宴竹的声音从话筒变成电信号，又被扩音器播放出来，两地相隔不知几千里，带着电流的底噪，失真得厉害。王晰以为医生说得这么透了，至少能换来一点体谅，不一定是现在就答应他不要了，至少也亲口商量过再决定。  
医生还在委婉地交代情况，王晰放任自己把全身重量都交给高大的蒙古族汉子，一点体温隔着布料传来，激得他一个寒颤，反应过来原来身上这么凉。

“医生，您也知道我们一直想要再要个孩子，这次虽然是有点勉强……但总还是要努力一下的，他也肯定不想放弃吧，毕竟是自己的孩子啊？……回头我跟他商量商量他那工作的事儿吧，之后就有劳您多担待了。”

挂掉电话，金宴竹松了一口气——至少，她能有好几个月不用愁怎么跟剧组请假了。  
彩排完了给王晰打个电话吧，毕竟停药的时候也不情不愿的，是要好言好语安抚一下。他们在一起这么多年，金宴竹深知责任之于王晰几乎是本能，怀都怀上了，她就不怕王晰会做点什么事。  
金宴竹一边给手机日历备注，一边往回走，想着过会儿该给王晰说点什么，眼角眉梢全是笑意，如果有人看见，一定会以为是中了彩票，这么开心。  
好像确实也是。

嘟—嘟嘟——  
“晰哥……”  
两个声音，两道视线，不约而同，所有人都在等他的答案。  
可是，他还能有什么别的答案吗？  
王晰久久地看向自己的手机，它就搁在医生的办公桌上，一时间竟然没有反应过来，直到机械的忙音被按断，手机屏幕啪地跳回锁屏界面。  
其实并不意外，他竟然不觉得意外，甚至笑得比刚才更深了一点。气流通过声带，肌肉振动传出声音，他听见自己说今天第一句完整的话：  
“不应该恭喜我吗？”

“是该恭喜你。”医生没好气地把手机还给王晰，王晰顺手就塞到阿云嘎的兜里，阿云嘎瞪大了眼，还没来得及问又是怎么回事，就被医生塞了一叠的单子开始嘱咐——补充剂按时吃、其它能吃下什么就吃什么、准备好建卡资料两周后来复诊……没了。  
至于放松心情注意休息之类，阿云嘎自动归为鬼话，王晰要是能做到一个字现在不至于要他搀着去挂水。

“所以你想吃点东西吗？”阿云嘎搜肠刮肚，最后还是只能祭出万用金句来打破沉默。  
“嗯……冰棍儿？哎，嘎子你干什么……”  
王晰白着一张脸靠在他肩膀上，他哪儿敢真把人薅下来，作势要揍的手最后抬起来只能拍自己大腿。  
“你才是要干什么！”  
“这你就不懂了。”王晰挪了个舒服点的姿势，声音又哑又闷，“吃冷的不吐，当年怀芒果儿的时候就吃它不吐什么都吐。”  
“那你胃不要吗？！”  
“别激动，又不当饭吃……”  
阿云嘎差点儿被他气笑了，是不当饭吃但您老也不好好吃饭啊！  
内蒙人是打也不能打，说也说不过，心想行吧反正只有你生过他是管不了，还没想完兜里的手机冷不丁振起来。  
阿云嘎抄起一看，周深。他想都没想就往王晰怀里塞，王晰闭眼装死，嗡嗡嗡的声音在偌大的输液室里显得特别吵，三秒钟之后，阿云嘎还是认命地按下了接通。

“哎，晰哥~你之前录的demo我听了，和声刚配了一段，你听听，要是成就先初稿定下来。”  
“我自己的那段也录了一遍，你听了没？感觉怎么样？”  
“我这有点吵，晰哥你能听清楚吗？”  
“……晰哥？”

“深深……”  
周深跟王晰说话半点不客套，连珠似炮把正事抖完了他才找着插嘴的空间。  
“嘎子哥？？？”  
他对王晰的声音不能更熟，对面哪怕压低了声线音量，还是一耳朵就能听出来。王晰的电话自己不可能点错，那只能是阿云嘎跟他在一块儿。  
之前也不是没有过电话打过去是别人接的情况，平日里他其实都会先等对方开口，但今天正好是工作上的事情，一时放松了。  
幸好是正事，幸好是阿云嘎，周深咂舌。  
“我们在医院，现在不方便说话，回头……”  
“医院？！”  
周深听见“医院”两个字语调都抬高了几度，阿云嘎悔得直咬自己舌头，不方便接电话的场合多了去，随便说一个就能借口挂掉，怎么就挑了个最收不了场的。  
生病？意外？严重吗？他人呢？  
一连串疑问脆生生地敲得阿云嘎脑袋生痛，无从答起，他恨恨地掐了王晰一把，王晰往回缩了缩，就是不搭理。  
阿云嘎被他惹毛了。  
好啊，都让我说，那我就都说。  
“深深，别激动……你别担心，你的晰哥没生病。”他冷笑一声，撇了一眼还装死的罪魁祸首，“他好得很，就是意•外•怀•孕•而已。”  
什么？！  
阿云嘎果断远离手机，躲过一个高音炸弹，王晰瞪他他也毫不客气地瞪了回去，一口浊气吐尽，神清气爽。他摁住了王晰要抢电话的手，换了个轻快的语调，仿佛全然不知道他俩的关系一样，开始跟周深报告情况。  
停药，发情期，早孕四周……  
周深挂着耳机捧着手机，通话时间一秒一秒地跳，心跳一下一下地响，软热的触感在皮肤上复苏，仿佛又有香甜的气味萦绕，响在耳边的只言片语，轰得他头脑发热，每一个词都敲出他心里的一个画面。  
虚掩的门、深蓝色床单上的水渍、脖侧的咬痕、腿根的浊白……以及——  
王晰。  
打开的身体。  
四散的味道。  
在他身下的呻吟和挣扎。  
——盛夏里那场隐秘、肆意、绵长无度的性爱。

“嘎子哥……”他小心翼翼地问，“你确定……是一个月？”

阿云嘎一愣。  
今天是七月九号。  
一个月前，六月初，周深有行程，在北京呆了四五天，还主动约了他们几个人吃饭。

电话那头还在追问，只是全然没有了刚才的气势，连音量都压低了几分，阿云嘎懒得编也编不出来什么，干脆一五一十都答，直到周深问不下去，沉默了半天，阿云嘎也不说话，也不挂电话，好一会儿，才幽幽地又飘来一句：  
“晰哥他……不方便接电话吗？”  
阿云嘎捂了麦克风转向王晰，王晰只是摇头。于是他只好继续编个理由，说王晰还在检查没出来，最后成功地用“待会让王晰给他回电话”哄着周深挂了。

“晰哥。”  
阿云嘎把人从自己身上拆下来，掰正了，逼他正视自己：“六月那几天，嫂子不是回来陪你了吗？”  
“嗯，是回来了，”王晰抬头，“三天半，满打满算四天。”  
才四天？  
阿云嘎一愣。  
王晰的发情期通常都要六七天才能彻底过去，连他都记得清楚，王晰的正牌家属更不可能不知道。阿云嘎不知道别的Alpha怎么样，但如果是他，一定会陪着自己的Omega过完整个发情期，绝不可能放他独自一人。四天肯定是不够的，但在两人都有工作要忙的前提下，也不是说不过去。  
毕竟更过分的情况他也见过。  
“所以那会儿深深来北京，你俩还是见上了？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“在我家，”王晰突然低头笑了一下，“我在发情，没有药，没有抑制剂，什么都没有……我出不了门。”

靠。  
阿云嘎又咬了一下舌头才没直接骂出来。  
周深见没见过王晰完全发情的样子阿云嘎不知道，但他很清楚那会是什么样的场面——没有Alpha扛得住那样的诱惑，即使王晰早就被标记过，即使王晰根本不是他的Omega。  
至少他就没有扛住。  
当年接到王晰电话的时候他穿过小半个北京城冲到他家，身上带着强效的抑制针剂，原本应该干脆利落一针解决问题——不一定解决得了，毕竟王晰是被自己的Alpha强制发情后又抛下了一个多小时，很难说还保留着多少理智，但缓解一下再将人送医还是做得到的——可是那天直到最后，那支针剂都躺在他的外衣口袋里，连拿都没有拿出来过。

如果不是多年互相扶持的情义远重于其他，很难说肉欲的纠缠会不会毁掉他们之间的关系。好在阿云嘎会长大，王晰也会成熟，这段过去终于在时间的冲刷下渐渐变成平淡的往事，不再值得提起。  
但这不代表它不存在。  
他盯着王晰，脸色青了红红了白白了青，反复几转，眉头拧出一个川，看起来十二分的凶煞，仿佛是第一天认识这位还长他好几岁的王晰老师。  
处理和他的关系时淡定成熟手腕高杆，怎么现在竟会干出这样的蠢事？！  
发情期，没吃药，还把另一个Alpha，那个有眼睛的都看得出迷恋他到不可理喻的出轨对象约到自己家来！  
他疯了吗！不知道自己发情的时候受孕率很高吗？！

“你们做了？”  
“废话。”王晰没忍住白了他一眼。  
阿云嘎简直要抓狂：“你怎么能……他怎么敢？！”  
“他不知道，”王晰抬起头看着他，“深深什么都不知道。”  
阿云嘎没由来地倒抽了一口冷气。王晰的表情令他一阵毛骨悚然。他艰涩地咽了一口唾沫，终于还是忍不住问出了口：“晰哥，那这孩子……究竟是谁的？”  
……  
……  
王晰沉默了一阵，冷厉的神色褪去了，那点力量似乎也跟着从他身体里抽了出去。先前不知不觉挺直的背慢慢弯曲，陷到椅背上，唇上因为情绪而起的一点血色也越发淡薄。  
他抬起手，掩住眼睛，嘴唇嗫喏：“……不知道。”

“嘎子，我不知道。”


	6. 07

07  
周深都不知道自己是怎么回的家。  
钥匙换了一把不对两把不对，换到第三把还不对，抬头发现根本不是自己家门。折回电梯间，进了电梯又忘记按楼层，被直接送回一楼，跟门外的人面面相觑三秒钟，人家等他出去他等着再上去……直到他坐到熟悉的沙发上，掏出手机，点开通话记录，最新一条明晃晃浮着“王晰 11:18”，盯着出神了好一会儿，才终于找回一点实感。  
他上半年的工作到今天为止基本就暂告一段落，当然等着他的是更琐碎更令人头痛的各种非公开行程——即将到期的合约、正在接洽的公司、专辑选歌、下一轮巡演……然而周深此刻根本无暇分心顾及。  
王晰怀了他的孩子。  
他年长的情人，那位已婚已育、不属于他的Omega，有了他的孩子。

周深嗷呜了一声抱着手机仰面跌进沙发里。这种感觉太过美妙，他左右翻滚，一次一次点亮手机屏幕，不愿意那条记录在眼前消失，甚至还截了个图，生怕黑屏把那条记录吞了。  
理论上，现在他应该去听一听昨天收到的新demo，或者再斟酌一下之前给王晰配的和声，又或者点个外卖，然后放下手机喝口水，但身体根本不为所动。  
他现在只想接王晰的电话。  
要说什么好呢？要像平时一样先叫一声晰哥吗？要假装什么都不知道地问他身体有没有大碍吗？要……  
要听他亲口说“我怀孕了”。  
周深心里这么想着，耳边仿佛就响了王晰的声音，有琴弦振动的质感，耳朵和脖子都热了起来。他不知道王晰什么时候会打过来，也不敢点开王晰的微信——那上面留着的记录每一条都在提醒他那几天发生的事，再看一次他怕自己就要在只有一个人的房间里失控。  
再这么下去不行，资深网瘾少年决定做点什么转移注意力。虽然周深经常被人猜测是Omega，但像和是不能是一回事儿，怀孕生孩子这种事儿，他曾经觉得是一辈子都不会跟自己有什么关系的。  
不过现在，浏览器的页面已经突破两位数，联想词条从饮食营养注意事项到心得体会记录分享，应有尽有，下拉列表占了半个屏幕。周深在这方面的知识储备四舍五入约等于零，从来不知道这些普普通通的词加上“怀孕”作为关键字，会出现画风完全不一样的另一番搜索结果。  
他照着页面一个个点开，一篇一篇往下看，好的坏的高兴的难过的人人有份的前后矛盾的……渐渐地周深开始发现，这件事远比他曾经想象的危险。那些五花八门的突发情况让周深头皮发麻，令人头晕目眩的喜悦稍微退却了一些，不安和担忧慢慢地升起来。  
晰哥……  
他也会这样吗？会喝水也反胃吗？会连食物的味道都受不了吗？会……  
周深关上页面眼前都是王晰之前瘦得触目惊心的身影。王晰再不给他回电话，周深觉得自己下一秒就要把去北京的机票付了。  
而铃声响起来毫无预兆，周深还在跑火车，差点就把手机扔出去了。他看着来电显示手指尖都发抖，连着划拨了好几遍才终于成功拖到了接听。

“深深。”

离上次见面已经一个多月了，而下一次还有一个多月。周深咽了咽喉咙，一句话也没说出来。他甚至无法分辨这一声是不是幻听，毕竟王晰的声音很轻，而他却心如擂鼓。

“我……”“你……”  
截然相反的两个声音一起打破了沉默，周深没有给屏幕那边的大提琴精再开口的机会，一鼓作气地把所有的焦急和担忧全倒出去了——他哪儿还想得起之前打的那些腹稿。  
他自己也不知道是怎么从“你最近身体怎样了”讲到“我没想起来问你有没有吃药”的，也不知道说了多久，直到嗓子都发干。

“晰哥……”  
周深的声音戛然而止，过了几秒，犹犹豫豫地又响起：  
“对不起，你生气了吗？”  
……  
……  
……  
“哈哈哈哈哈……哎哟，深深呐，你想什么呢？”

王晰知道周深误会了。他努力表现得一如往常。他想解释，他应该解释的——这原本就是他拨这通电话的目的，就短短的一句话，从周深给他那通电话开始，就在舌尖和心里来回翻滚无数次的那句话，最终淹没在周深越说越离题万里的叽叽喳喳里。  
人都向往美好的事物，声音、旋律、人，又或者是这样的误会。  
如果孩子是周深的。  
——孩子确实有可能是周深的。  
刚才怎么就没有反应过来呢？王晰眯起眼睛，嘴角的弧度越来越大，周深的对不起说得再真诚，都掩盖语无伦次的话中的欢喜，小情人有一副天生的好嗓子，什么话说出来都动听，尾音里的期待随着声音溢出屏幕，彻底浸染了王晰。

如果孩子是周深的，一切似乎就变得可以接受了。  
不，不止如此。  
Omega闭了闭眼，感受到睫毛根部一层浅淡的潮意。  
他竟然感受到了一丝幸福。

“……没事儿。下个月，下个月就能见面了。”  
王晰低下头，宽松的衬衫掩去了身体的轮廓，发白的指尖搭在小腹上，传来的，是血脉跳动的声响。  
就让他再多高兴一阵子吧。

隔天一大早，王晰难得召集了团队的核心人员说要开个会。工作室组建时间不长，他平日里不爱搞形式主义这套，跟谁谁都是兄弟姐妹，这样的场面还是第一次见。  
“放轻松放轻松，这里的应该都知道我是Omega，我就直说了。”王晰环顾了会议室一周，斟酌了一下用词，“因为一些意外，我现在怀孕了。”  
很难说在场究竟是吓死的多还是吓醒的多，总之整个会议室都弥漫着被雷劈过的焦味儿，他无视了满场惊恐的眼神，清了清嗓子，继续刚才的话题。  
“昨天已经跟公司初步交涉过了，现有的行程暂时不作调整，往后的工作按计划一步步减少。团队会增加一些人手，保密方面的工作要麻烦大家多注意了。”

他不可能停工。一来，早就接下的工作临时反悔，又不能直说实情，对他的信誉是个不小的影响；二来，一旦停工休养，他想再见到周深又不显得刻意，就没有那么容易了。  
其实平日里他们要见面，也不是多容易的事。两个人的行程都忙，重合的部分极其有限，一两个月碰不到一次也是常事。王晰这胎又很不稳，三天两头要去医院报到，一来二去，等周深再次见到人，已经是整整两个月后了。  
他的身材暂时没什么变化，但为了安全起见，团队已经全换了亲近的人，这样的商演从前他自个儿抬腿就去了，现在却浩浩荡荡带了四五个人，进出保姆车，造型师都自带，不跟别人混用。  
他这作派算不得出奇，比好些鲜肉差得还远，从前那么不讲究才是奇事。旁人只当他人气蹿升又签了新东家，公司给配了这么一套班子，倒也无人质疑他耍大牌。  
有保姆车到底是方便的。周深一上车就扑进了他怀里。  
四面玻璃都贴了单向膜，不虞偷拍偷窥，王晰也就纵着他，由得他上上下下地看了好一会儿，才拍了拍他的脑袋：“看什么呢？也不说话。”  
他的嗓音本就醇厚，此刻又放得软，温柔得几乎能滴出水。周深的眼圈刷地一下就红了：“哥，你瘦了。”  
王晰心里一阵苦笑。能不瘦吗？他的肠胃本来就不好，年初才动过手术，这阵反应又大，根本吃不下什么东西。但此刻身体正是需要营养的时候，又不能不吃，输液之外，主食全换成了流质，车上安了冰箱，每个助理身上都备着点心，就盼着他什么时候想起来吃两口。  
可这些都是不能和周深说的。  
“怎么的？羡慕哥了？刚我们造型师还说我穿衣服好看呢，问我有啥减肥秘方。”王晰得意地一撩头发，“我跟她说了，别羡慕，和发量一样，都是天生的。”  
周深瞪他：“你还笑！这是开玩笑的事儿吗！你现在……”  
说了半句，又觉得自己语气重了，连忙放轻了声音：“你到底有没有好好吃饭好好休息……你都不知道我有多着急，又不能过来看你，我……我真是……”  
他说着说着便有些哽咽，王晰忙抓着他的手安抚地拍了拍：“嗨，多大点事儿……生芒果那会儿也是这样的，最近天又热，没啥胃口，过两天就好了。”  
“真的？”周深抬起头看他。  
“真的真的，你生过还是我生过？我不比你清楚？”  
全无经验的小Alpha对此将信将疑，但看他精神确实不错，也就姑且把心放回了肚子里。  
两个人依偎了一会儿。周深的手指蠢蠢欲动，王晰看得笑起来，拉着他的手就按在了自己肚子上。  
轻薄的衬衫布料下面只有一点小小的起伏，衣物遮了不显，摸上去才能感受到弧度。周深小心翼翼地解了他两个扣子，把手掌探进去。  
是滚烫而充盈的，皮肤的触感仿佛都变得不同，明明是亲吻抚摸过许多次的地方，每一寸肌肤都是熟悉的，此刻却陌生。  
这样纤细的腰肢底下，居然孕育着另一个生命吗？  
属于我的、我们的……小小的新生命……

他摸得过于小心了，力道轻得不能再轻，仿佛没触到一般，只有细微的汗毛被指掌擦过。王晰忍得十分辛苦，终于还是耐不住发出了一声轻喘。周深被烫到了一样把手抽了回来，王晰见他兔子似的一蹦，忍不住从嗓子眼里笑出声来，近距离听去性感得可怕。  
周深整个人都快被他笑麻了，靠近他的那只耳朵红得能滴血，谴责地抬头看了他一眼，见他半靠在车座上，眉角都上挑着，垂着睫毛看着自己笑，顿时连魂都没了，回过神的时候已经把人按在椅背上亲了半天。  
他们分别了那么久，思念已经快要将人点着，如果不是晚上还有演出，又顾虑王晰的身体，周深绝对不可能轻易放过他。  
勉强控制住自己的Alpha挪开了一点，扭过头去急促地喘息，好久才调整过来，老老实实地转回来替他整理衣装，两颗扣子扣了半天，塞衣角的时候左右上下调整来调整去，老也弄不好。  
“别玩了，”王晰努力压下颤抖的唇，让自己的声音显得稳定一点，“没多少时间了，一会儿还得彩排去，赶紧过来让我抱抱。”  
“哎。”周深乖巧地应了一声，抱住他的腰靠在他肩膀上。车载音响里放着轻柔的弦乐，没有人出声，气氛温柔而静谧。  
周深少见地喷了一身中和剂，是最没有攻击力的玫瑰香型。他激素水平不高，作为艺人，还严格训练过信息素的控制，平时是不需要准备这些的，今天会这样仔细，显然是顾虑他的情况，生怕刺激到他。王晰心情复杂，又暗自慨叹他的体贴，便放心地搂住他的肩，闭上眼假寐了片刻。  
视线被阻隔的时候，表情往往不会那么无懈可击，王晰自己都不曾注意到，之前勉力维持上翘的嘴角不知不觉便垂了下去，唇也渐渐抿紧。好在周深一直低头看着他的肚子，并没有留心。  
“晰哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说我现在听得见宝宝的心跳声吗？”  
“嗯……听不到吧，他还很小……要么你去借个听诊器来试试。”  
“哦……”  
小Alpha安静了一会儿，又挪了一下身体。  
“欸晰哥，宝宝会踢你吗？”  
“现在还不会，再大点就会了。”  
“这样啊……”  
“晰哥……”  
“深深，”王晰好笑地睁开眼睛，“你今天怎么有这么多问题？”  
周深理直气壮的很：“那人家没有经验嘛！不多问问，怎么知道该怎样照顾你嘛。”  
虽然……虽然可能根本轮不到他来照顾。  
周深叹了一口气，头埋在他肩窝里蹭了蹭，轻轻问出了他担心了两个月的问题：“晰哥……你……竹子姐那边……你怎么办？”  
瞒得过去吗？结发多年的枕边人，又已经有过一个女儿，和他这种没经验的愣头青完全不一样，随便推算一下就会看出问题吧？  
他自己就是Alpha，很清楚Alpha在独占欲方面是怎样的野兽，尽管很高兴有了孩子，王晰的处境却实在令他无比担忧。  
王晰沉默了一阵。  
周深这些时日的快乐溢于言表，即使不能见面，电话和语音里叽喳的声调都是上扬的，轻飘飘的像落在云端。  
而他，何其残忍，要去戳破这个梦境。  
“你就甭操心这个了，”他听见自己说，“竹子本来就打算让我给芒果添个弟弟……”

周深的眼神有了一瞬间的空茫。音响里的柴科夫斯基弦乐四重奏刚进第二乐章，如泣如诉的琴声在他们身周流淌，他却好像什么都没有听见。  
他其实并没有第一时间理解这句话，只是本能地觉得不对劲。一些未曾留心的细节和画面闪过脑海。眼神的闪躲，言语的迟疑，无法见面的两三个月，Omega完全发情的身体，无处不在的Alpha信息素，前所未有的热情和纠缠……  
“进来”  
“给我”  
“射进来”  
“标记我”  
“不够”  
“多一点”  
……  
原来，原来……竟然是……  
玫瑰的香气褪去了，辛辣的Alpha信息素迅速充溢整个封闭空间，车上的换气设备嗡嗡地运转，却怎么也赶不上信息素产生的速度。  
王晰被呛得咳了两声，来不及调整呼吸就被人推倒在后座上。周深红着眼圈凶狠地亲他，或者不如说是咬，一条腿挤进他双腿之间，跪在他身体上方。  
毫无章法的长吻令他头晕眼花，呼吸道里全是呛人的Alpha信息素，身体本能地开始颤抖。始作俑者抓着他的衣领，手却抖得比他还厉害，声音里带着哭腔：“所以你那几天……和她……”  
“王晰，你好狠的心。”  
“你带着她的东西来勾我？还是在被我灌了一肚子精的时候躺在她床上？”  
他说不出话，只能抓住他的袖子，唇上的血色迅速褪去，一张嘴只剩沙哑的呻吟。周深被冰水浇头一般骤然清醒过来，慌忙退开三尺远，掏出中和剂喷了自己一头一脸，这才敢凑近去将人扶起。  
王晰扭过头一阵一阵地干呕。他没有什么东西可以吐，因为从午前到现在，他根本什么都没吃下去，这不过是身体应激之下的反应。周深却慌了神，手忙脚乱地替他拍背，又满车里翻着找来了水和酸枣糕。  
酸甜的糕点暂时压下了反胃的感觉，他垂着眼睛喘气，周深默默接过他手里的保温杯，替他拧紧了盖子放好，回身抱住了他。  
“晰哥，”年轻的Alpha整张脸都埋在他怀里，声音又闷又哑，“你到底在想什么……”  
被抱住的身体僵了僵，很快松弛下来。Omega的手掌落在情人的头上，慢慢梳理着他的发，回答的声音低得近乎叹息：“……我想是你的……”  
“什么？”怀里的人茫然地抬起头来。  
“……我想，如果一定要生的话，我希望他是你的孩子。”

王晰低下头，对上了他的视线。

“周深，我想给你生个孩子。”


	7. 08

08

周深的眼泪“刷”地流了下来。  
那天他在王晰的怀里哭了好久，久到下车之前，王晰特意从车载冰箱里包了一包冰块给他，让他敷一敷红肿的眼睛。  
他不知道这算不算不欢而散，不过那天之后，原本就不多的见面机会，似乎变得更少了。  
王晰这一胎格外艰难，他又不愿意长时间住院，反反复复折腾了近四个月，才算是稳定下来。这些情况他从不同他说，周深也乖巧地不再问，只苦了夹在中间的阿云嘎，成了个传声筒，一天天地来回复制粘贴，八百次想摔了手机问他俩为啥不直接和对方交流，又不想听见叹息和沉默，只得抱着脑袋认了命，回头把苦水全倒给了郑云龙。  
远在上海的青岛人评了一句“都是傻的”，便不再发表意见，只是在下一次演出遇见时，默默地往周深身边挪了两步。  
多亏他挪了这两步，才赶得及在他一脚踩空的时候，将人一把捞住。

郑云龙家里没茶包也没茶叶，他瞪了冰箱里整排的易拉罐和玻璃瓶好一会儿，放弃地关上了柜门准备去烧水，又觉得这天气喝热水怕是失了智，最后还是开了冰箱挑了一罐可乐出来，拉开拉环，推到了周深跟前。  
“啊……谢谢龙哥。”  
沙发上的人从恍惚中抬起头，礼貌周全地道谢，却在触到冰凉的饮料罐时哆嗦了一下，险些洒了自己一身。  
郑云龙抱着胳膊看他手忙脚乱地抽纸巾擦拭茶几和地板，心想还好没真的给他烧水泡茶，不然腿没摔断手也得烫坏，脸上倒是什么都没露出来，等他收拾完了，才略微抬了抬下巴：“回魂了？”  
“啊？”周深的眼睛里总算有了点活气，接着微微低下头去，“嗯。”  
“那就行，”郑云龙大手一挥，“钥匙在门口的碗里，方便面在厨房顶柜，冰箱里有什么想吃的喝的随便拿，客房你认得，这两天反正没事，你爱呆多久呆多久，我洗澡去了。”  
一米八七的大个子站起来伸了个懒腰：“这妆还没卸可难受死我了……”  
周深蜷在沙发上，捧着罐透心凉的饮料，心里却泛上点暖来，眼睛忍不住又是一酸。  
这太糟糕了，周深心想，动不动掉眼泪像什么样子，打起精神来周星星，你可是个爷们！  
“龙哥，”他转过身，向着屋主的背影小声却诚挚地重复了一遍，“谢谢你。”  
青岛大汉不甚在意地挥了挥手，一头钻进浴室里关上了门。

周深在郑云龙家里住了两天。期间李琦来过一趟，带着可乐来串门，起哄让郑云龙做了顿饭，临走又约了周深一首歌。  
“你这个人怎么这个样子！”周深瞪他，“空着手来就算了，还蹭了饭又蹭歌！”  
李琦把可乐抱起来，捏着它的前爪挥来挥去：“胡说，我哪是空手来的，这不牺牲了我儿色相的吗？刚都谁撸得最开心来着？”  
“好哇琦琦你套路我！”  
周深说着扑了上去，两人一狗绕着一米八七的大柱子进行了一番亲切友好的饭后运动。  
送走可乐和他的主人之后，周深笑着转回身：“龙哥，我也该走啦。”  
郑云龙掀了掀眼皮：“想通了？”  
“想通了，”周深点点头，“我又不是第一天知道他什么情况，现在才来伤心生气，可不都是矫情。”  
郑云龙转过头来看他，周深嘴角凝着一抹笑，眼睛却看着别处。  
这可不是想通的样子。  
但他嘴上却说：“行，你明白就好。”

周深觉得自己再明白不过了。他从小到大连再来一瓶都没中过，让别人的O怀孕这种中大奖一样的事情，怎么可能发生在他身上。  
现在回头想想，王晰从未明确表示过孩子是他的，甚至多有闪躲，他要是能早点注意到，少自作多情一点，也省了这一场空欢喜。  
狠心的人。  
多情的人。  
这段感情里有太多的疯狂，嫉妒令他憎恶自我，失落让他迁怒对方，一颗心起起落落进退失据上下失衡，他几乎要变得不像自己了。  
感情到了这个地步，几乎已是个不可控的负累，理智的人应该快刀斩乱麻当退则退，周深却根本做不到。  
他贪慕他的爱意。  
他舍不下他的眼神。  
他甚至，迷恋他给的痛苦。  
哪怕因他而起的嫉妒使得他一天比一天恶毒。

周深再没出过什么状况，郑云龙谈不上放心，毕竟问题的根源没法消灭，而感情一事甘苦自知，哪是旁人理得清楚的，即使担心友人的状况，他也不可能去干涉。  
要是周深喝酒，这事儿就好办些，两件啤的灌下去，该嚎嚎，该哭哭，该骂骂，心头的郁结发散出来就好了。他很习惯给失恋的朋友倒满两大杯，也不必说什么，安静陪着就行。  
可是周深不喝酒，他宝贝他那嗓子，这就犯了难。  
而且看他这样子，哪是失恋，怕是还有的缠。

王晰难得一次在晚餐桌上表示要添饭，金宴竹笑得开心，把他按在椅子里不让动，抢着替他盛了一满碗。  
“这么多？我就想再吃一两口……”  
“哎，吃不下就剩着嘛。你喜欢哪个菜？小炒肉还是酱爆鸡丁？明天让刘姐再给你做。”  
“现在是都喜欢，明天可说不好。”王晰浇了一勺黑红油亮的肉汁到饭上，随手拌了拌。  
“那就趁喜欢多吃点，你现在是两个人了，小榴莲需要营养，不好好吃饭怎么行。”  
“嗯，”他浅笑着应了声，又夹了一筷子菜，“不过我能不能好好吃饭，我自个儿说了真不算，还不都得听小榴莲的？”  
“那他今儿倒挺乖的，知道不折腾你了。”妻子喜滋滋地看了他的肚子两眼，忽然想起来件事，“哎，榴莲的大名你想好了吗？”  
“这不还早嘛，还不知道他什么时候蹦出来呢，到时候找人算算。”  
金宴竹咬了咬筷子尖，颇踌躇了一会儿，还是开了口：“前阵子你不舒服，不然这事我早想和你商量了……我想让榴莲跟我姓。”  
王晰一怔，停了箸，把嘴里的饭粒咽下去：“怎么又说这个。你知道我……”  
“知道知道，要维持形象不能公开第二性别嘛，我又没说不配合，剧团那边我都打好招呼了，到时候我回来陪你。”然后对外表现得像是她生的就行。  
当初生芒果的时候也是这样，不必多说什么，有了既定印象，人们会自动补上缺失的部分。  
只是当初他所受的关注，远远不如现今。现在的媒体和粉丝，眼睛都是显微镜变的，他们想低调处理，团队的压力很大，他需要妻子配合的地方也更多。  
金宴竹倒没什么不乐意。王晰肯生，于她就是最好的消息。她原本都打算直接请长假在家全程陪产了，可王晰不停工，三天两头在外面跑，她请假就没了意义，才决定跟完这轮巡演再说。  
“你既然都知道，还提这话干什么？”王晰放下了筷子，“没事的时候还一堆人在那瞎猜呢，榴莲要姓了金，外头又不知道会说些啥。”  
“怎么？我的儿子，还不能跟我姓了？”Alpha跟着撂下了筷子，嗓门也大了起来。  
“芒果儿不是已经姓王了吗？两个孩子，有一个跟我姓很正常吧，现在不都这样？有什么好闲话的。你不乐意直说，扯这些有的没的几个意思？”  
Omega忍了又忍，把剩着大半的饭碗向里推了推，声音沉了几分：“竹子，这件事我们之前就说好的。”  
空气近乎凝滞，先前短暂的温馨气氛荡然无存。  
“所以我这不是在跟你商量嘛……”妻子的态度软了一点，看他脸色极差，到底顾虑着他的身体，摆了摆手，“行了行了，到时候再说就到时候再说。”  
她看了看已经凉得差不多的饭菜，起身去厨房重新盛了碗汤。  
“光顾着说话，菜都凉了。电炖锅一直开着保温，这汤倒还好。你喝口热的。”  
王晰看着那一碗泛着油光的黄豆猪脚，实在提不起丁点胃口。  
间隔不过两三分钟，舌尖几乎还能尝到肉汁的咸鲜，同样的香气已经不再勾起食欲，反而令胃肠隐隐抽动。  
然而Alpha示好的意味十分明显，此时拒绝，刚缓和一点的气氛只怕又要冰封。王晰接过汤碗，拿起勺子在碗里搅动。  
“赶紧喝吧，一会儿又凉了。”  
“嗯。”  
他拨开油花舀了两口，压着恶心咽下去，勉强吃完了这餐饭。

然后一转头全数吐了个干净。

周深打开门的时候还以为自己在做梦。  
王晰已经躲了他一个多月了，期间两趟重合的行程，有一回一连三天他俩都在同一个城市，却硬是没有见面。  
微信也聊得少，对话框常常被其他乱七八糟的消息压到下面去，后来周深不得不将它置了顶，每天八百次地点开，戳进输入框，又不知该说什么。  
一开始是心乱如麻，再后来便是赌气。气他的隐瞒气他的闪躲，又气自己。  
可是见到人之后，气什么都顾不上了——王晰又瘦了。  
衬衫下的骨头支棱着，两颊都凹陷，稍微来阵大点的风，都能把他刮跑。  
周深一向知道他的脸容易显胖，从前稍微多吃上两口，脸就比身上先长肉。粉丝们在屏幕跟前喊着嘟嘟脸婴儿肥，全不晓得这人腰仍细得一把就能搂过来。这会儿下巴尖得能戳死个人，颧骨都显出来了，身上得瘦成什么样子，简直不敢想。  
王晰叹了口气。  
他就是怕周深看见他这副样子跟着担心，才推脱着不肯来见他。  
见人红着眼眶愣在那里，他忍不住放柔了嗓音：“让我进去好不好？”

他挑晚上九十点钟的时间过来，想必是要留宿的，替换的衣物也都带着。周深趁着他洗漱的时候冲进卧室里，把沾着自己味道的床单被套枕套全扯了下来，塞进柜子里，找出干净的换上。满屋子喷中和剂的时候他还在心里推算楼下的药店有没有关门，要不要去买点A用口服抑制剂备着，又觉得情人已然是这种状况，他要还能提起兴致折腾人，可不就成了禽兽。

谁知王晰就是铁了心要让他做禽兽。

怀里的人溜下去之前他还在小心地摸着他的肚子。比月前又大了一圈，是他身上最丰满圆润的部分，皮肤都撑得比别处薄些，粗糙的手掌摸上去轻轻地颤。  
腰也在颤，头顶的那道呼吸声里，有细微的压抑的抖。  
周深停了手：“晰哥，这样你不舒服吗？是不是我身上的味道太呛了……”  
“没。”高大的Omega低下头来亲了亲他的发顶，带着他向下探去。  
一片温热湿滑。  
周深近乎震惊地瞪大了眼睛，手指试探性地摸了摸，就听见耳边传来一声压抑的闷哼，是再清晰不过的情动信号。  
“深深……帮帮哥，哥难受……”  
王晰见他迟迟没有下一步动作，干脆抓着他的手往里送了送。纠缠在一起的手指挤进半张半闭的穴口，结结实实的抚慰令他头眼昏花，吐出滚烫的喘息。  
周深还陷在震惊里没有缓过神来，手上机械地进出着，混沌一团的脑子里回忆起先前查到的母婴知识，仿佛是有一篇提及过孕期的Omega远比平日敏感，甚至需求也要强过往常。  
可是这样真的没问题吗？！  
而王晰似乎不打算给他多少思考的时间，见他木愣愣的没多大反应，干脆撑起身子，滑进了被窝里。


End file.
